The Price of Love
by ImagePro
Summary: When the new Alpha pack invades Beacon Hills, Scott must fight to keep Allison safe. Derek and Stiles fall for each other, which could cause major problems for the pack...and more gravely, for Stiles. *This is my first fanfiction to write. Please give me productive criticism. Also, if you like it, Id like to know that too! Thanks! More chapters to come if you guys like it!*
1. Chapter 1

Paste your do

Chapter 1.

Scott woke up in the middle of the forest...again.

"Third time this week" he muttered to himself as he brushed leaves off his boxers. "This should be under control by now."

He slowly started making his way back towards town. He passed the usual creek with the shallow but cold water. It was the beggining of winter by now and the full moon was coming in two weeks. He had already been a werewolf for at least 2 years now and couldnt understand why the sudden inability to control his "nightly strolls" had started happening again. Peter was now apart of Derek's pack so he couldn't be dragging him out without Scott's will. He couldnt think of anything.

"Maybe Stiles will know."

Scott was about to Stiles' house when it started to snow.

"Just my freaking luck!"

He walked up to Stiles' house, jumped on the roof, and peered into Stiles' window. He was unusually peaceful while he sleept, not his usual hyperactive, sarcastic self. Scott slowly opened the window and climbed into the warm room. He sat down in Stiles' computer chair and covered up with a blanket he found on the floor.

A few Hours later, Stiles woke up, shocked that Scott was in his room.

"I hate it when you do that!" Stiles said getting up out of his bed and putting on pants. "You know, most people would NOT break into someones house...especially if that house belongs to the SHERIFF!"

"You have no room to talk" Scott said remebering the several times Stiles had climed in his window when the front door was locked. "Anyways, I woke up this morning in the woods...again! The third freaking time this week! Is there anything in your books that causes this?"

Stiles thought for a minute.

"I cant think of anything...maybe you've been a naughty werewolf and Santa isnt coming to see you!" Stiles said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Scott just look at Stiles with his usual "Shut the hell up" face.

"I'm Serious Stiles! Maybe I should go see Derek...he may have answers."

Stiles blushed at the mention of Derek's name. Stiles isn't gay, and he was pretty sure Derek wasnt either, but he was having strange thoughts about Derek...and even stranger dreams. But he didnt want to think about that.

"Ok, lets go then!"

"Uh, Stiles...I'll need pants and a shirt."

"Well its a good thing that you've left clohes over here before, because none of mine will fit you." Stiles said.

After getting dressed, Scott and Stiles got in Stiles' busted up Sky-Blue Jeep and headed towards Derek's house.

"So, what are you doing for Allison for Christmas?" Stiles asked.

"Uh Stiles, we arent dating anymore...remember?"

Allison and Scott had been broken up for about 2 months now after he saved her life again. She said things would be "too complicated" right now. Scott had promised to wait for her because he thought they were destined to be together.

"Yea," Stiles said, "But you can still get her something to show her you still care!"

Scott just looked off into the snowy sky, trying his hardest to avoid the question.

cument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the drive to Derek's was quiet, and it took longer than usual because the snow was thick. Derek and his uncle Peter had restored the Hale House back to its former state. The dark, gothic style mansion looked less scary in the white snow. As Stiles pulled up to the mansion, he saw Derek outside with Issac training. Stiles felt a small pulse of jealousy run through him. He didnt think much about it because jealousy has been happening a lot lately. His best friend and he used to be equal, not atheletic, not a chic magnet...not a werewolf. After Peter had offered him the bite, and he refused, he soon started regretting it.

Scott got out of the car and started tredding through the snow toward Derek and Issac.

"Hey Scott!" Issac called across the yard, "Whats going on?"

"Hey Issac. Derek, can I speak with you inside?" Scott asked, looking concerned.

Derek nodded and walked towards the house. "Stay and practice." He said to Issac as he dissapeared into the dark house.

"Ah, Scott, Welcome!" called Peter across the room. Scott did his best to ignore him considering this was the same guy who had tried to kill him, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, basically everyone. And he had just come back from the dead not even two months ago. So needless to say, Scott didnt trust him.

"So Scott, whats wrong?" Derek asked with a suprisingly worried tone.

"Well," Scott tried to think of the best way to tell him, "For the past week, I've been waking up in the middle of the woods like I did when I was first bitten and psyco over there called me out against my will. Why?"

Derek thought for a minute of what could possibly be causing this. Scott had been a werewolf for two years now, most werewolves had this under control. Scott should have it under control. Maybe it had something to do with the Alpha pack that they had been trying to find for 2months now. Maybe since Scott was, by definition, an "Omega", maybe they were trying to use his instinct to join a pack against him.

Derek shared this theory with Scott.

"But why? I've never had this problem before." Scott said.

Peter walked into the room and sat in a armchair opposite Scott.

"Scott, think about it for a good minute. What would the alphas want to use you to find?" Peter asked with his usual sarcasm.

Scott thought for a second and had no clue. (He had never really been that smart). Peter rolled his eyes and went and looked out the window, watching the young teen outside practicing and Stiles sitting in the jeep, sleeping.

"They are using you to find Gerard. They know your connection with Allison. They also know, some how, that we didnt find Gerard after you poisoned him. So they think he is still alive. My one goal, when I was Alpha, I wanted revenge on all the people who burned my house down. Which I got. Now, some werewolves arent like us Scott. They just want to eliminate the whole Argent family. This urge for revenge is what has led them here. Now, Scott, they are using your primal instinc to join a pack and your primal drive to protect the ones you love, aka Allison, to lead them to the argent family. That is why it is crucial you to join our pack Scott. Its...safer for everyone."

"Ive got to talk to Allison and tell her shes in danger!" Scott yelled, jumping out of his seat.

Derek caught him by the sleeve "You still trust them? How do we know they arent gonna turn against us again? Its happened once, itll happen again."

Scott looked Derek in the eyes, "Thats the risk Im gonna have to take."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scott started running from the house, passed Stiles' jeep, through the woods, past the ice-slick road, all the way to Allison's house. He jumped to the roof where her window was. He ran over to the window and peered inside. He saw her reading a book on her bed. He knocked lightly on the window, trying not to scare her. She looked and saw Scott perched on the room, the look of concered on his face. She walked to the window and opened it.

"What do you want Scott? Are you trying to make this harder than it already is?"

Scott looked at her, looking more beautiful than ever as a snow flake landed on her eyelash.

"Allison, can i please come in? Its cold and I have a lot to tell you."

Allison looked at the floor, desperatly trying to find the power to tell him no. This was so hard for her. The only time she had to see him was in English class. That was enough for her. But she nodded yes and moved aside for him to climb in, finding it impossible to say no to him.

Scott sat down in her chair by her desk while Allison sat on the bed looking at the ground.

"Allison, the pack and I have reason to believe youre in danger. You remeber us talking about the Alpha pack that came into town?" Scott asked her.

She look up at him and nodded.

"Well," Scott continued, "I think they have been using the fact that I dont have a pack to their advantge. They keep calling me out into the woods...and they are using me to find you."

Allison looked up, shocked that Scott had this news to tell her. "Why? What could we have that a pack of werewolves would want?"

"A heartbeat.." Scott said gravely. Allison looked terrified.

"They want to kill me?" She asked, terror obviously in her voice.

"Not just you," Scott told her, "Your whole family. The want revenge on the whole Argent family for hunting us and killing us. What I need you and your dad to do, is go away. Leave the state for a little bit until we can get this settled! You have to Allison...its a life or death situation."

Allison looked at him in disbeliefs. True, she was no longer dating Scott, but she still loved him, and he obviously still loved her! And now, hes sitting here telling her to leave? This was to much for her to handle. She got up from the bed.

"You want me to just leave? If you dont remember correctly, we've taken care of our selves plenty of times in the past. We helped kill Peter, we helped save Jackson, we can help stop the Alpha pack! Scott, dont you understand? Im more capable than you think! You always underestimate me Scott!"

Scott looked at her deep in the eyes. She was right, they were capable of helping. He just couldnt handle putting her in anymore danger. Thats all hes put her in since they met..danger.

Back at Dereks house, Stiles had woken up from his nap and went inside where it was warm. Derek had sent Peter and Issac out on a learning session, so stiles and Derek were alone in the house. Derek actually did like Stiles. He thought the kid was funny in a weird way. He looked over to see Stiles pretending like he was ready a book called "Vampires: Fact or Faked?". He couldnt help but laugh.

"What?" Stiles asked looking slightly embarrased and confused.

"Nothing," Derek replied "I just think its kind of 'Twilightish' of you to be reading a book about vampires while sitting in the same room as a werewolf.

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to reading. But he was distracted. Something in back of his mind kept telling him to kiss Derek. He had no idea what to think. I mean, he wasnt gay. Hed been in love with Lydia Martin for 11 years now! He couldnt possibly find Derek attractive.

"Do you find me attractive?"

The words blurted out of Stiles mouth before he could think.

"What?!" Derek asked, a little shocked at the words that had just left Stiles mouth.

"Im sorry...its just that...uh I mean...uh I asked Scott if I was attractive to guys, and umm he never answered! So I though Id ask you." Stiles stammered, too embarred by his stupidity to think.

Derek's answered surprised both Stiles and himself.

"Yes."


End file.
